S
by BellumTerra
Summary: S, a Mysterious detective L has been contacting for weeks. L and S meet, but to L, S is nothing like he expected? No Romance, Rated incase, I stink at summaries, Story is better, and I do not own Death Note. I only own S.


S, S. The name went on and on in his mind. He tried to get over it, but it just kept coming back. L had recently recieved a disturbing message from his fellow Detective, it was rather uncomforting, because he never revealed who Kira was to L, saying that he was not allowed.

"_L, I have found that Kira is somewhere in your building. I am not allowed to say where, but I'm pretty sure you know who he is. You have suspected him for a long time. That should give you the best guess. I am not allowed to give you anymore information. So. . goodbye."_

He remembered S's message. Was he right? Was Light Kira? S was always proven to be the Straight-Foward and Bluntly-Put kind of person, but not like L. Sometimes S hesitated, and stuttered.

L decided to go and listen over the message again. . maybe there was something he missed?

X-X-X-

S called L personally, and asked to meet him at a nearby Cafe.

When he and Light got there, L expected a man in his late twenties, wore a business suit, had nicely done hair and blue eyes.

No such man was in the Cafe.

S had told him He would be there at 4 'o clock, and it was 4:15. L checked Lights watch since he did not have such of his own, and went over to a young women to ask her if S had been there.

The women looked at least the age of 17, and had long brown hair, and dark eyes covered up by her bangs and sunglasses. She had pale skin and wore a tan leather jacket, White shirt, black pants and brown heeled shoes.

X-X-X-

"_I guess he's not gonna show up._" Thought the young girl, holding her coffee cup on the table. L and Light approached her. "Hello, Ma'am, have you seen a man around his late twenties, looking official here?" L asked. "No, Why?" She asked, standing up. She had on Red lipstick and sunglasses. She took the sunglasses off only to reveal dark, cold eyes. She whispered in L's ear "Are you L?". He shook, He didn't expect her to know that about him that fast! "H- how do you know?" He replied silently, she heard him and motioned him to sit down. Light sat next to him. "L, who is this girl?" Asked Light. "First, are you L or not?" She said.

Wow, that was getting to the point! Just like S!!

L nodded slightly. "I'm Light." Light said to her. "I am S." She said, after looking in every direction to see if anyone was listening in. L and Light's eyes widened at her statement! There was no way she was S!! She was younger, she was cuter, and she was. . she was. . Female!!! L didn't think that girls were so smart, after meeting Misa and her chatty friends. Anyways, L stared at the women, as she started getting out some files out of a Briefcase. "Wait, Your S?!" Light said. Unfortunately he yelled it very loud. She was thankful that no-one was paying attention. She gave Light a glare that sent a message of "Don't ever do that again or I'll shoot you dead." and shut up.

A perky blonde made her way into the Cafe, and ofcourse, where ever Light goes, Misa somehow follows. She spotted S and the boys and suddenly got a feeling of rage inside her. How dare Light talk to another women, she thought. She walked over to them trying to stay calm. "Hi Light! Who's this?" She asked, saying 'This' in an angry voice. "Misa, this is one of Ryuzaki's friends. I don't even know her." Light said. Misa was relieved at that statemeant. She looked at S with a perky smile. "Hi! I'm Misa!" She said. "I am. . . " S paused thinking of an alias, and finally made one in about five seconds. ". . . Tsubasa Hana." She said. L and Light knew that that meant 'Wings Flower' in japanese. Silently they laughed because that was a stupid name!

S glared at them when they started laughing in whispers. They immidiantly stopped, S just has that effect on people when she glares!

X-X-X-

S had decided to see the building in person, and meet everyone, since she had monitered everyone for a month, she wanted to meet them! When she walked in, all eyes were on her. You might think that made her kind of nervous, but she just smiled, slightly. "Why are you here!?" Asked Matsuda. "Only authorized members of the investigation are-"

"Its alright, Matsuda." Came L's voice.

"Ryuzaki? Who is this girl?" Asked Matsuda, he then noticed the girl's outfit and got the idea she was his girlfriend.

"Everybody, this is S." L said. Everyone immidiantly stared, jaws dropped and eyes wide. They were all expecting different things, but not this! She was beautiful to Matsuda, to Aizawa she seemed ok, To Ukita she looked bothersome, and to Soichiro she looked like just your average adult.

"Please call me by my alias, Tsubasa." She said. Two aliases?! Wow.

"So how old are you?" Matsuda asked, hoping she was atleast 24, his age, so they could go out.

"I am 17." She said. Matsuda just stared at the teenager. She then decided to walk off, and the screen turned on. A gothic font B appeared on the screen.

"S, Are you there?" A computerised voice asked. "B! Now's not really a good time to call when I'm infront of L!" She whispered into the Mic. B then replied with turning the thing off, and the screen returned to normal. L looked at the screen, and then at her.

"Double agent." He said, emotionlessly. "I can explain, L. Beyond is a good friend of mine, and when he calls me, he is calling to talk normally. He gets lonely living alone." She replied, quickly. L actually believed her, knowing it was lonely when you live alone. He then walked off, dragging Light behind him. S then walked into a room, and since it was empty, she lied down on the bed. She noticed some roses that were the color of blood, at the bedside. She smiled, and walked into the closet and smiled slightly after opening it.

X-X-X-

Beyond was stratigically hidden inside a dark, small, inclosed room. He had recently messaged a friend named 'S' and had to go because L was there.

He then heard footsteps in the other room, considering the very thin walls of the room he was hiding in. He got nervous, cause the police could be behind that door!

Oh, no. the door was opening. The door slightly opened, and a person peered inside.

"_Oh. Snap._"

**(A/N:Can you guess who BB was seeing? Lol. And I am not being rude, by stating that men are smarter than women, I am actually using a man's POV, cause I'm able to get into anyone's mind if I try. And guess who S is based off of? *Points to self* Her character design is based off of mine! I have brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes! TA-DA! Reviews pwease?)**


End file.
